New Allies
by exeKieL
Summary: Jyuushiro Ukitake raised Yuki Mikami as his apprentice. Now Yuki has returned after many many years. Let's uncover Yuki, Jyuushiro, and maybe Yuki's mother's past. And how all are connected to the characters
1. Chapter 1

New Allies

Note: I think my story occurs after the bount arc... but the characters from Bleach are from an alternate universe but it doesn't change the characters attitude… I made this story on behalf of my fave Captain Jyuushiro and Byakuya, I kinda highlighted some characters as well on my story, this story will focus more on Soul Society. I don't own Bleach characters they belong to Tite Kubo.

Prologue

Yuki Mikami, is Jyuushiro Ukitake's apprentice who went on a mission with her twin brother Kyoru Mikami. After a long time she returned to Seretei all on her own. Now her story unfolds as she tries to uncover her mother's past, the mother she never new. But before that, she is still recovering from her past. Let's see how Jyuushiro will keep his place as a substitute father for the young girl, and how important he is to lil Yuki. And how he, Byakuya and other characters are connected to Yuki's mother.

Chapter1

The Mysterious Shinigami

Kiyone and Rukia were giving 13th Captain Jyuushiro his medicine. When Rukia noticed two zanpakuto nicely kept in a small glass box. She then asked her captain "Captain don't you have Sōgyo no Kotowari as your zanpakuto already?" "Yes, it is" the sick man answered, Rukia then continued "Aren't we only suppose to have one zanpakuto?" Kiyone, who also noticed the other two zanpakuto continued Rukia's question "Then who, does those zanpakuto belong to?" then Sentaro noticed that his captain's little smile turned into a frown after Kiyone asked the question, so he shouted at Rukia and Kiyone "It's none of your business" Jyuushiro then said to the three "It's ok Sentaro, those zanpakutos belong to an old friend, and a student of mine…". To their surprise, both Kiyone and Rukia shouted with amazement "Captain you had a student?!" (for all they know their captain didn't take anyone as his student)"Yes, I had…" he answered then Rukia asked (out of curiosity) "Then who is your former student? What happened to him/her?" but before her captain could answer he began to cough off blood. So Sentaro told Rukia and Kiyone "Let us leave, so we could let captain have some rest." As the three left, Jyuushiro stopped coughing out blood, he looked at the glass box before he went to sleep.

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

Meanwhile, Captain Shunsui was drinking sake in his room when his lieutenant Nanao Ise came to his room. She then asked her captain to stop drinking sake and start finishing his job. As she started to get the bottle of sake Shunsui started to flirt with Nanao, so she pushed her captain aside. She then noticed a glass case holding two zanpakutos, 'That's odd captain is already carrying his zanpakuto, then who does those zanpakuto belong to' she thought, so she asked her captain "Captain, who does those zanpakuto belong to?" after hearing this Shunsui stop pestering Nanao, and his goofy face turned into a serious one. All he answered is "That one belongs to the only student I had and the other one, belongs to an old friend of mine who also has two completely separate pair of daisho swords" "I see" Nanao replied, "Wait you had a student?" she asked "Yeah, I had isn't it noticable my Nanao-chan" he answered. "Captian could I ask who is your old friend? And why do you have his/her zanpakuto?" Shunsui jokely answered "Why my Nanao-chan are you jealous? Because my old friend is actullay a girl" "No, I'am not jealous" she objectedly answered.

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

A few weeks later, a girl shinigami with dark midnight blue hair, and a little shorter than Rukia just about 4"4', came to the 13th division's office looking for Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake. Kiyone answered "I'm sorry Captain Ukitake can't see you rigth now, because his really sick and his getting some rest…" The girl left the office without saying a word, and continued to go towards Jyuushiro's room, Sentaro saw this and proceeded to stop her by calling out to her saying "Stop, you can't go there" but the girl didn't listen to him and proceeded towards Jyuushiro's room. As she entered the room, Jyuushiro was surprised to see her, Sentaro said "I'm sorry captain, I tried to stop her from entering your room but she didn't listen to me" as he beg for forgiveness, seeing things Kiyone also said "Me too, I'm sorry for letting her disturb you" then Kiyone and Sentaro bickered for who is the one responsible for letting her in. The just sat quietly in front of them without saying a word. Jyuushiro then asked Sentaro and Kiyone to leave both of them alone. The two left but they tried to eavesdrop on their captains conversation, seeing the two Rukia asked them "What are you two doing eavesdropping?" Kiyone answered "Well yes, there's this girl I think she knows Captain Jyuushiro" "Captain seems to know her but we're not familiar with her" Sentaro added, Rukia was interested so she joined them.

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

The girl said "It's been a long time since I last saw you captain, there are so many questions I want to ask you" in calm voice. Jyuushiro answered "Yes, it's been a long time Yuki, I'm glad to see you again my little one, by the way where is Kyoru? You t wo were always together" There was a brief silence. Then Yuki answered "Nah I don't know where he is, we got separated on our mission…" "I'm sorry about your brother, are you still going to continue being a shinigami? There are some open spaces for captaincy" he answered. Meanwhile outside the three were still listening to them and are still baffeled about the identity of Yuki . Yuki answered "Well I guess yes, wait on divisions needed new captains and why anyway?" Jyuushiro answered "The 3rd, the 5th and the 8th divisions needed new captains, because Captain Aizen, Captain Ichimaru, and Captain Tosen had betrayed Soul Society" "What Captain Aizen betrayed Seritei?!" Yuki answered with astonishment "Wow, a lot of things happened around here while I was gone" she continued. After that the three were caught eavesdropping, Jyuushiro asked the three to leave them alone, and he and Yuki continued their conversation. Then Jyuushiro gave back Yuki's zanpakuto he had been keeping in the glass box.

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

The next day there was a meeting held to appoint the new captain of the 5th Division of Gotei 13, Captains, Lieutenant, and Seated Officers alike were told to be at the meeting. The General of Gotei 13 Shigekuni Yamamoto appointed Yuki Mikami to be the the new captain of the 5th division. After the meeting Momo greeted her new captain and said "Capatain Mikami, I'm Momo Hiinamori your lieutenant, can I walk with you toward our office?" Yuki answered in a relax manner "You may do as you want" "Ok" Momo answered in a cheerful voice. Momo was keen on observing her new captain, while her captain was busy reading the unread reports that the former captain failed to read. After that Momo concluded that her new captain was a serene, calm, and probably an apathetic kind of person. After work Momo was surprised to see Captain Jyuushiro and Captain Shunsui, and his lieutenant Nanao outside waiting for her captain Yuki. "Yuki-chan will you come with us" Shunsui asked in a cheerful manner 'Oh well, there's nothing else to do around here, I guess I'll come' Yuki thought so she answered "Yes" "My Nanao-chan I'm so sorry you can't come with us" Shunsui asked Nanao. To her relief Nanao answered "Fine with me"

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

When the two lieutenants were out of sight Shunsui hurriedly rushed toward Aya and raised her a little bit then hugged her as he was saying "Yuki-chan I've missed you it's been a long time, you didn't call, didn't write, haven't you miss me?" in a fatherly tone. Yuki pushing him aside answered "I'm not a baby anymore to tell you everything I've done!! Besides your not my teacher it's Captain Jyuushiro" and looked at Jyuushiro and said "Tell him captain you're my teacher not him" Jyuushiro just laughed at the two for it's been a long time since he last saw this two clowning around. By the time they reached Shunsui's room. Shunsui opened the glass case (told earlier) and gave one of the zanpakuto to Yuki, to her surprise Yuki said "Why are you giving this to me? This belongs to Kyoru you should keep it" Shunsui answered "You already know the reason; it belongs to Kyoru your twin brother so you are the one who should keep it". After hearing her brother's name Yuki became silent as she try to prevent her tears from falling. After seeing her Shunsui solemnly said "I'm sorry to bring up your brother; besides I didn't know what happened to him…" as Jyuushiro tried to hush Yuki he said "Yuki if it's ok, tell us what happened on your mission, and to what happened to Kyoru." Yuki stopped crying and started to tell what happened to her and Kyoru's mission…

Pls. review it's my first time to write in fanfiction any way. Sorry for the title I can't think of any good name for the title.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Mission"

"Well, when we left Seretei to estimate the total numbers Menos Grandes" started Yuki "specifically the Adjuchas and the Vasto Lorde" she continued "by the time we arrived in Hueco Mundo some Gillians and a few strong arrancar were waiting for us, as if they knew we were coming…" she paused "we were ambushed, they weren't that hard for me, and Kyoru to handle, but the problem soon started when a vasto lorde and two adjuchas arrived. It took us quite some time to dispose of the two adjuchas…" "What?!" Shunsui interrupted "a vasto lorde and an adjuchas?! My poor little Yuki" as he gave Yuki a bear hug feeling sorry for the poor girl. "Yeah, anyways, me and Kyoru can hardly hold our own against the vasto lorde…" again Yuki tried to stop herself from crying and continued "so Kyoru told me to leave before we both get ourselves killed by the vasto lorde, as cowardly as it might be I followed his orders… before I knew it, that was the last time I ever saw my brother again" she then questioned Jyuushiro "Anyway, how did you captains got hold of our zanpakutos?" "Well, after a few weeks without any word from you two, we were sent by General Yamamoto to look for you, all we found were you and your brother's zanpakuto" Jyuushiro answered "and we thought that you two were um… dead, but I'm glad your back too bad for your brother though…" he added, Shunsui then said "By the way, when we found your zanpakuto it was right near Kyoru's zanpakuto, shouldn't it be with you? It doesn't quite fit" "I don't know I was unconscious, for who knows how long I just recently left Hueco Mundo after I recovered enough spiritual energy to go back here" holding her zanpakuto "nevertheless let's just ask Shiroyuki no Shoryu (white snow of blue dragon) I guess he might know"

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

A few seconds later the spirit of her zanpakuto, Shiroyuki no Shoryu materialized in the room, it was a little boy with blue hair, and amethyst colored eyes, wearing a white hakama with a blue colored sash. "Now then…" as Yuki was asking her zanpakuto to sit on her lap "Shiroyuki no Shoryu what actually happened? How did you get yourself far from my possession and near Kyoru's zanpakuto?" "Um…" the little boy started "when you left Kyoru-sama you were in a very very bad shape and if that had continued you might have died, and I didn't want that…" he then hold Yuki's chest tightly "so I acted without telling you, I used my powers to perform _Crystal Glacier_" he then paused for a minute or two to remember the events "after that I went to Kyoru-sama so I could at least lend my powers or at least what was left of it, to help him… the last thing I can remember about battle was that, there was a massive explosion that reverted me and Suzaku no Honou back to our sealed form, the next thing I knew, you woke me up just to ask what happened. "So that's what happened?" said Jyuushiro. The little boy nodded. "At least you are still alive" continued Jyuushiro "Kyoru really loves Yuki" added Shunsui, "I already know that, he is my brother you forgot" Yuki giggled.

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

A few weeks later, Yuki asked permission to have a vacation to the human world. When she was there, her first stop was at the Urahara shop. Kisuke and Yoruichi happily greeted her there. Ururu and Jinta were watching them, until Jinta pulled Ururu's hair and said "Hey Ururu, who is she?" Ururu answered "I don't know Jinta" suddenly Tessai who was behind, hit both of them in the head and said "Don't you know that she is the new captain of the 5th division" "A captain?" both of them said "Her a captain? But she doesn't appear like one" said Jinta "How did she became one?" asked Ururu. Tessai hit them in the head again and said "Of course a shinigami must first be able to perform his/her zanpakuto's bankai, then pass the examination given; to become one, I heard that she passed with flying colors and she was also recommended by Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku". A few minutes later. "Well, I need to leave now see you some other time Mr. Urahara" said Yuki as she left the shop. That night when she walking a hollow tried to attack her, but before she could draw out her sword Ichigo Kurosaki came out of nowhere and disposed the hollow and again left in flash, he didn't actually noticed that Yuki was as shinigami for she was good at concealing her spirit powers, and that Ichigo wasn't really good at detecting spiritual energy.

----°°----°°----°°----°°----

A few weeks later Ichigo accidentally bumped into Yuki, when she was fighting a hollow. After the fight Ichigo introduces himself as a substitute shinigami, Yuki answered him "I already know you, thanks for disposing the hollow the other day anyway" "Wait you were there, I didn't noticed you" Ichigo answered. "Yeah, any ways I gotta leave, no time to chit-chat, bye Ichigo, bye Rukia" said Yuki "She's kinda in a hurry isn't she Rukia, by the way do you know her? She apparently knows your name" Rukia hit Ichigo in the head and answered "Not really, but show some respect she's the new captain who replaced Aizen taicho" Ichigo harshly yelled at Rukia "Who's the one that has no respect to their superiors!!! You didn't even recognize that she was there!!!"

In Seretei…

"Yo, Jyuushiro has Yuki returned yet?" asked the drunken Shunsui. "No, she hasn't. Anyway why are you looking for Yuki here, shouldn't you be looking for her in the 5th division?" Jyuushiro mumble looking away from the stack of papers to Shunsui. "I still can't get used of lil Yuki being a captain… and besides I can always remember her as the shy little kid who follows you around and hides behind you…" Shunsui replied in a depressed tone, Jyuushiro agreed "Yeah… I know what you mean; I've gotten the hang of her being there beside me most of the time" and gave a little sigh "I'd prefer her than my present lieutenants harassing me" Shunsui chuckled "Heh, she's all grown up, the little girl has turned into a young lady…" Jyuushiro eyeing Shunsui said "Yes, we witnessed Kyoru and Yuki grew up, I must admit though, I was a really worried what their reactions are after meeting each other…" "You tell me about it, they never saw each other until you brought Yuki back to Seretei" Shunsui said "but what do you think would have happened if Yuki had remained in the human world for as long as normal human could live?" "Well will never know, but at least we fulfilled Keiyu's request…" answered Jyuushiro

Words:

Gillians- subdivisions of Menos they can compared to the shinigami army as foot soldiers

Adjuchas- smaller in size & in number but stronger & more intelligent than the gillians

Vasto Lorde- only a few in number but are much stronger than average shinigami captain

Crystal Glacier- one of Shiroyuki no Shoryu's ability that encircles someone in a block of crystal-like ice that would safeguard them and heals their injuries at the same time.

Sorry for the long update I was very busy with school… hope you like it, and I'm might start some crossovers from different animes. I'll also start with Yuki's past moreover on how Jyuushiro were able to bring Yuki in Seretei.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Little One"

"In any case Jyuushiro how did you brought her back here? All the shinigamis that went to fetch Yuki, came back with nothing except for a few bruises and a infuriating look saying I'm not going to get that brat… while you were the only one, who was able bring her back" Shunsui asked Jyuushiro. Jyuushiro then told Shunsui what happened

------Flashback-------

Jyuushiro came out of the gate that connects to the human world, there he spotted a small girl being chased by a group of hallows so he came to her rescue, he was surprised to see that the girl a ghost, a ghost with a sword 'This is odd a ghost shouldn't be able to hold any items since their dead' Jyuushiro thought and the he continued to perform the ritual of soul burying, but to his surprise the child evaded the tip of his sword, were if it touches a plus in the forehead it automatically send the plus to soul society he tried again thinking she must have unintentionally dodge his zanpakuto but again she avoided the zanpakuto and even before Jyuushiro could utter a word the small girl said "What do you shinigamis want with me? Didn't I tell the others shinigamis who came before you to don't bother sending anymore shinigamis because I wanna be alone??!!" then she began to unsheathe her katana, "Wait hold on for a minute, may I ask is your name Yuki?" Jyuushiro said as he tried to calm the girl down, she replied "Yeah I'm Yuki Mikami, wait why do you know my name?" as her angry faced turned into a puzzled look. "So I guess you have to come with me to Seritei" said Jyuushiro handing hand to Yuki but Yuki's little hands pushed his aside and said "I don't want to go I've already been asked that a few times already but my answer is still No!!!" she then quickly run away from Jyuushiro, but before he could run after her he started coughing violently blood splattering onto the ground seeing this Yuki returned to him asking him if he was ok she stayed until the coughing stop, then she left without saying a word. There was no choice for him he has to return to Seretei to get some rest.

------End of Flashback-------

"Yeah, I remember that day; you also came back without her." Shunsui said after drinking a cup of sake "Yeah, but I was baffled why she'd stay in the human world she clearly doesn't belong there, so I returned back to the human world; in order to ask her…" Jyuushiro said

------Flashback-------

Jyuushiro returned at the same place where he met Yuki, and looked around for her reiatsu. He found her sitting in front of a gravestone. Jyuushiro went closer to her, only to hear her muttering "Stupid… Yuki… why did you have to die that way? Why so young? Geeze why's fate this way" and then he took a glimpse at the etched writing in the tombstone saying "In the memory of Yuki Mikami" Yuki was surprised to see Jyuushiro behind her without her noticing him; she then screamed "Wha… what are you doing here?!!" pointing at Jyuushiro "H… how did you… came here without me noticing you?!!" "Simple really I just hid my reiatsu; so this is your grave huh?" Jyuushiro asked Yuki while pointing at the gravestone "Yeah, so what about it?" Yuki answered "I just want to ask you why you didn't move on to the afterlife?" asked Jyuushiro, then a little boy with dark hair came to Yuki's grave bringing some flowers and some sweets, there the little boy bend down in front of the tombstone, was silence for a minute then the little boy said with a smile on his face "I'll be back as soon as I can Yuki… and I'll bring some flowers again" waving at the tombstone, next to where Yuki was standing "Is he the reason you didn't move on to the afterlife since he could see you?" Jyuushiro asked "Nope he can't see me… but yes he is the reason…" replied Yuki with a sad look

"Why?"

"Let's just say I can't move on because of a promise…" still looking gloomy

"A promise? Just how important is that child to you that you struggle against all those shinigamis just so you could stay here? " trying to understand Yuki's feelings

"Yeah a promise to see who is much better in swordsmanship me or Souji; I want to keep that promise because that was the last promise I ever made before I died. He's my best friend and also my counterpart in almost anything that's why… and besides those shinigamis aren't really strong enough to force me to come with them" yuki said in a soft tone and giggled at the end.

"So again I'll ask you to come with me in seretei, people are waiting for you there said Jyuushiro as he handed out his hand to Yuki.

"People waiting for me??? Who? What do you mean? I only had my father to take care of me after he died Hijikata-san and Kondou-san took me in… " said Yuki in a very puzzeled look.

"Well your twin brother Kyoru is in Seretei and it would be appropriate if you two could meet each other seeing that you two have been separated…"

"Whaaat?! A twin? How could that be possible? What he died when we were a baby that's why his in seretei and I'm here?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"No… actually um… how could I put it… " said Jyuushiro who also doesn't seem to know how to explain it to the child "Your mother Keiyu is a shinigami (former shinigami captain) like me; she well kinda separated you two after birth; she had taken care of your brother, while you were taken to your father…" answered Jyuushiro looking perplex

"Simply to put my so called Mom and twin brother is in Seretei waiting for me? So why the hell did she have to send a bunch of shinigamis to bring me back while she could just come and get me" Yuki questioned looking a little agitated.

"Well it's not her wishes but her family's wishes, so are you gonna come with me peacefully or I have to force you?" asked Jyuushiro

"Fine… I'll go I don't wanna fight you; I don't think you're in the right condition to fight. If you let me stay with you…" Yuki answered with a big smile "Besides I want to see my twin brother and how he look like…" she giggled

"Ok, and thanks for not causing me so much trouble; anyway why do you wanna stay by my side?" Jyuushiro asked Yuki while leading her to the portal that connects to seretei

"'Coz… you resemble my Daddy in a way… only thing is that he has black hair, and he ties it behind his back…" she answered innocently

------End of Flashback-------

"Now I see why she's always with you… but you know Jyuushiro I still envy the guy Keiyu fell in love with…" Shunsui stated while he drank another cup of sake "But since you bought up the subject I guess are Yuki and Kyoru aren't pure shinigamis right since their father is a human and Keiyu's a shinigami?"

"Well, yeah they aren't but their very strong you since they'd probably inherited Keiyu's prowess… to bad Keiyu's not here to see them grow up she'd probably be very proud with them" Jyuushiro then gave a long sigh

"Yeah I know what you mean… I missed my Keiyu-chan, seeing those little twerps grow time does pass by quickly…" Shunsui bend his head towards Jyuushiro's shoulders because of his drunkness.

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH characters and PEACMAKER Kurogane's character they belong to their respected authors.

Note: Keiyu is read as Kyu

Thanks to the first three people who reviewed my past chapters… Sorry it really took me a long time to update we have exams going on.


End file.
